La bella y la bestia, amor y odio
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: Aveces el amor puede hacer que cometamos el mas terrible error de la vida, el corazon es el que nos tiene cegados, pensamos que el castillo que emos creado con nuestro amor nunca se derrumbara, pero al darnos cuenta el castillo solo era una ilusion...


Ola aquí este es un Song-fic esta un poco confuso, pero espere que os guste.

Trata sobre un Sasuhina y contiene algunas escenas fuertes, les advierto ya que también es algo triste.

Canción: porta la bella y la bestia (la buscan en you tube como: porta sasuhina, ese video fue mi inspiración)

Es sólo una historia más...

La Bella y la Bestia

Ella era bella,

Frágil como una rosa,

él era una bestia

Esclavo de sus impulsos

**-Hinata¡ sigues siendo tan hermosa, como siempre-**_**menciono un chica de cabello amarillo.**_

**-Si, lastima que estés en la mira del teme-**_**hablo un rubio mirando a la esquina donde se posaba un niño de cabellos negros y tez blanca.**_

Único día que les ataron esposas

Ya no eran niños,

crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos

**-Hinata¡ sal nos espera lo Hokage, para el permiso de la boda-**_**se escucho por la calle.**_

**-Sasuke-kun que bueno que ya llegaste-**_**menciono una chica de 19 años con cabellos azulados y ojos blancos abrazando a Sasuke un año mayor que Hinata.**_

Todo marchaba bien,

eso parecía en su primera luna de miel

juró serle de por vida fiel

y ella a él,

Una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)

quién les ve y quién les viera

**-Hinata te amo-**_**hablo Sasuke recostando en la cama de espaldas**_**-y lo haré por siempre-**_**la beso.**_

**-Sasuke yo también te amo-**_**respondió agitada por el beso, recuperando el aire y se volvieron a besar.**_

Pero el tiempo pasa

y las relaciones se agotan

se cansan,

ella ni lo nota

porque esta ciega,

ciega de amor

**-Sasuke, Buenos días, el desayuno ya esta listo-**_**informo a su esposo que entraba al comedor como todas las mañanas.**_

**-Hmnp-**_**respondió como siempre mientras ella lo besaba en la mejilla, sin mencionar una palabras mas en el transcurso del día.**_

Pero no aguanta la monotonía

ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía

o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas

''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''

-**Naruto, ya no es lo mismo con hinata, siento…-**_**bebió un trajo mas de su copa**_**-…siento que ya es aburrido, quiero mas, prefiero….-**_**se escucho el tomo de celular lo abrió y era un mensaje de su esposa que le preguntaba a que hora iba a llegar y el le invento una excusa**_**- …. A sakura – **_**y cerro su celular.**_

Bella estaba ciega

pero no era tonta,

ya dudaba

Tantas noches sola

cuantas horas de la madrugada

-**Otra junta, junta acaso siempre estará ocupado-**_**la joven esposa cerro su celular y se acostó en su cama otra vez vacía, sin la esencia de el, mirando por el reloj de la mesa de alado marcando las tres de la madrugada.**_

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,

te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa

y es que el perdón será tu debilidad

pero lo que pasa una vez

siempre sufre de una vez más

**-Hinata, ya llegue-**_**anuncio sasuke abriendo la entrada con un ramo de rosas, mientras hinata se secaba las lagrimas en la cocina, abriendo la puerta de esta**_**-lo siento amor-**_**corrió hacia y la brazo**_**-me ¿perdonas?-**_**dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.**_

**-Te perdono….-**_**respondió con palabras falsa, por que su mente lo perdonaba mientras su corazón la acusaba de su destrucción, queriendo escapar de ese lugar.**_

Este cuento no es eterno

Debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

[Norykko]

Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más

Me duelen las entrañas

de tanto sangrar..

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar

este moretón que es mi corazón

Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar

ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar

el peso de estos años me doblan la edad

En cada rincón tengo un moretón

Dime que esto no ha pasado

tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado

mañana todo habrá cambiado

y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

Sé que me quieres mi vida

yo sé que no habrá más heridas

mañana será un nuevo día

Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

**-Sasuke, promete que esto va cambiar, que no llegaras mas tarde, promételo-**_**habla con una voz firme pero débil, abrazándolo mas, mientras lloraba en su pecho.**_

Empiezan las discusiones,

parece que a él no le gustan,

se vuelve insensible y agresivo

y a Bella le asusta

**-¡TU SI PUEDES SALIR CON TU FAMILIA Y LLEGAR HATSA LA HORA QUE SE TE PLAZCA¡ ¡Pero ya que estoy en el trabajo, tengo que llegar temprano-**_**gritaba pegándole a la pared de su lado.**_

**-N- No S-sasuke no q- quiero d- decir eso…..-**_**hablaba sentándose de cuquillas**_**-yo…..s-solo…yo quiero….-**_**su voz se acabo al ver a su marido acercarse con una cara peligrosa.**_

Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón

y el primer puñetazo,

te conformas con un perdón

y un simple abrazo

**Sintió un enorme dolor en la cara y al darse cuenta el la había golpeado.**

**-yo…. Lo siento…perdóname-**_**dándose cuenta de su error se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo a compañandola de su dolor…**_

No quieres darle importancia

porque no quieres perderlo

pero sientes impotencia

y a la vez pánico y miedo

**Ella correspondió a su abrazo con temor, dándole a entender que lo había perdonado.**

No puedes creerlo todavía,

después de tantos años

''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''

El silencio no te ayuda,

sé que no sabes que hacer,

sabes que fue la primera

y no será la última vez

**-Sasuke…por que?-**_**la Joven comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en esa habitación sola otra vez.**_

Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas

pero no te quedes en silencio

si tu marido te pega

Porque no le perteneces,

te mereces mucho más

Ese cretino tienen autoridad

se la das y él se crece

-**Hinata, debes hablar, debes denunciarlo, que no entiendes qe el te puede matar-**_**hablaba su amigo. Mientras ella miraba por la ventana, queriendo olvidar ese mal**_**-hazme caso por favor, vente conmigo, yo te **

**cuidare y protegeré-salio de su cuarto sin mas.**

Cada día más normal

pasar del amor al odio,

se convirtió en algo habitual

otro mal episodio

-Hola sasuke, como te ha ido-ella muy alegre hablo, viendo a su esposo en la sala.

**-¡Callare! Acaso no ves que por tu culpa ha estado disminuyendo la pocision de la empresa-**_**dijo con vos fuerte, entrando a su habitaron y azotando la puerta, mientras ella lloraba en silencio.**_

Bestia no te quiere

pero quiere que seas suya

para siempre

''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? Acaso te andabas besuqueando y teniendo sexo con tu amiguito Kiba? Zorra-**_**ella apenas entrando a la puerta mientras escuchaba las palabras de su esposo, su corazón se rompió**_**-No quiero que lo vuelas a ver me escuchaste-**_**la jalo hacia un cuarto vació y la encerró.**_

Bella no podía más,

el cada día era más bestia

**Ella no tenia contacto con el exterior, solo la dejaba ahí encerrada en es cuarto oscuro, ya varias veces había escuchado pasos de mas, y gemidos que provenían de su habitación…**

Cuando ella quiso hablar

ya era demasiado tarde,

se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal

'La Bella y la Bestia''

Prefiero no contaros el final

[Estribillo]

Este cuento no es eterno

debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

[Norykko]

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás

callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad

**Ahora se daba cuenta que avía cometido un error, al enamorarse de el y dar de le permiso de nombrarse la autoridad.**

me has convertido en un triste numero más

Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás

no volveré a tener otra oportunidad

**Ya no podrá regresar hacer una vida normal, puede que viva marcada hasta el final, sino pasa algo mas.**

seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local

Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

**El se arrepiente de corazón, mas no puede remediar su error.**

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias

daría todo porque entendieras

sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento

**Ella quisiera hacerle entender todo su dolor, pero lo único que puede hacer es callar y esperar su final.**

Espero que al menos mi historia

no quede sólo en la memoria

Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,

Que no se repita jamás este cuento

[Estribillo]

Este cuento no es eterno

debo ponerle un fin(¡Porta!)

**Quisiera acabar ya este triste final, pero tiene sus manos atadas.**

ser más fuerte que esa bestia(¡Norykko!)

Quiero salir

quiero vivir(Trastorno Bipolar)

**Desea poder seguir viviendo una vida normal, pero su sufrimiento no acabara, a menos que ella lo desee.**

Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia

debes salir,

vuelve a vivir

(La Bella y la Bestia)

Sé más fuerte,

camina hacia adelante,

no te rindas,

no te quedes en silencio..

**Ella desearía hablar….**

Y bien, ¿que les pareció? ¿bueno? O ¿malo?

Bueno de cualquier forma no sean tan malos conmigo, porfis, es el primer song-fic que hago y discúlpenme por hacerlo tan triste, pero esta canción le quedaba bien a esta pareja,

URRA AL SASUHINA¡ (inner: que loca, pero da igual URRA¡)

Si discúlpenme, espero encontrar una canción feliz, acepto criticas eeeee

Ahora si adiós¡


End file.
